We Meet Again
by OuatFrostLover
Summary: This takes place after the finale. Dipper and Mabel are finally preparing to join Wendy in college life. They've got one last summer before the start of the rest of their lives. What could possibly go wrong? A question the Mystery Twins have answered many times. Potential WendyxDipper.


It had been years since Dipper had seen Wendy. Well, that's not completely true, but they had never seen each other outside of the Mystery Shack, even though he and Mabel always stayed for the entire summer. Wendy was getting busier, with college coming up, and was actually becoming slightly more serious about work. She didn't take many things for granted after... well, never mind all that.

But, they did keep in touch during the school year. Wendy would take her flannel polaroid (yes, she had it customized) with her on all of her "adventures" (she didn't really feel like what she did in her free time were adventures, not anymore) and send them to the Pines twins-both sets. In return, she got postcards from the original Mystery Twins, and handwritten letters from the younger twins. It wasn't the same, but they were all content.

The first time Dipper really got to see Wendy after their hat trade was the summer before her Sophomore year of college. They had assured each other throughout the years that they still had the other's hat, but neither was quite sure until Dipper showed up on the first day of vacation with Wendy's hat sitting snugly on his head.

"Dipper, hey man!" Wendy grinned. "I wasn't sure you were going to make it this year!"

"Well," Dipper laughed awkwardly (he still had a difficult time talking to Wendy in person). "I decided to mostly look at colleges around here. I think Mabel is, too. We both want to be close to home."

"Yeah, my thoughts exaclty," She smirked. "So, how do you like the new and improved Mystery Shack gift shop?" She gestured to the changes.

Dipper looked around the room. "Ah, I see the prices won't make you fall into too much debt," He laughed. "But, wow. It looks great. Are those Questiony the Question Mark figurines?"

Wendy looked to where Dipper was pointing. "Oh, yeah. They're a big hit, actually. Sometimes Soos still breaks out the old costume, but he's made it so it's not too revealing."

They laughed a bit more and caught each other up on their lives before Dipper noticed she was wearing his hat.

"Hey, is that my hat?"

"I told you I still have it!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Well, I don't think you believed me, either! But look at what's on my head!" Dipper childishly stuck his tongue out at her.

"I actually noticed it when you walked in, but I kind of forgot it was mine for a minute, there. I just got so used to wearing yours that I forgot we switched," Wendy grinned.

"Well, I knew this wasn't my hat because I do not look that great in it. But you look good in any hat," Dipper spoke without thinking.

"Thanks, Dip. So, where's Mabel? She said she was finally brining her cat here, and honestly, her cat sounds dope."

Dipper was relieved that Wendy didn't make a big deal out of his complement, but it sort of stung, too.

"Well, Mabel is running late because her boyfriend, Deep Chris, is flying out to join us here, so she's waiting for him."

"Deep Chris, that guy from Sev'ral Timez?" Wendy quirked a brow.

"I'm surprised you remember him, but no. His real name is Chris, but we all still tease Mabel about her infatuation with the band, which she still has. It only grew when they fought... never mind all that," Dipper smiled.

"Well, my dad is still a big fan of them. But, that's great, I can't wait to meet the lucky guy. What about you? Any significant other?"

"No, not yet. I mean, I did date Pacifica for a while, but that was for one summer a couple years ago. So, no one yet. But, maybe this'll be the year I find her," Dipper blushed, staring at her a second too long.

"I hope so, Dipper. I've had a few relationships here and there, but nothing serious. Who knows, maybe this'll be the year for both of us."

Dipper tried to push the thoughts of them, together, away, but, as if he were twelve again, they would not budge. Perfect. Somehow, Wendy always managed to bring out the twelve year old in him. 


End file.
